Hunter Tharaldson
Hunter L. Tharaldson, esq. *'Name: '''Hunter Lofwyr Tharaldson *'Position: 'Senior partner of Tharaldson and Associates Law Firm, under retainer to the Underberg Family's business and personal interests. Also, unofficial representative of the Underberg crime family in underworld negotiations. *'Metatype: 'Ork (''Homo sapiens robustus) *'Education/Certifications: '''Juris Doctorate from the Univerity of St Thomas. Certified by the Bar Association of Minnesota, UCAS (recognized in the Zone ) and licensed as a Recognized Speaker in the Upper Yankton Council Fire of the Oceti Sakowin (under patronage of the White Fox Society). *'DOB: '7/16/2038, Fargo ND (later RRDMZ) *'Family: '''Calvin Tharaldson (father, Fargo RRDMZ), [Tharaldson|Karen [Gardiner Tharaldson]] (mother, Fargo RRDMZ), [Schaeffer |Jessica [Tharaldson Schaeffer ]] (sister, Fargo RRDMZ), Kent Schaeffer (brother-in-law, Fargo RRDMZ), Floyd Gardiner (uncle, deceased), [Underberg|Florence [Gardiner Underberg]] (aunt, Fargo RRDMZ), Ryan 'Buddy' Underberg (uncle, deceased), Everett Underberg (cousin, Fargo RRDMZ), Sienna Richards-Underberg (cousin by marriage, Fargo RRDMZ), Taylor Underberg (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), Tyler Underberg (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), [Rasmussen|MacKenzie [Underberg Rasmussen]] (cousin, Fargo RRDMZ), Lance Rasmussen (cousin by marriage, Fargo RRDMZ), Angela Rasmussen (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), Peyton Underberg (cousin, deceased), Brady Underberg (cousin, Moorhead MN, UCAS), [Margaret [Perleberg Anderson]] (cousin, Hawley MN, UCAS), Todd Anderson (cousin by marriage, Hawley MN UCAS), Tabitha Anderson (cousin once removed, Hawley MN, UCAS), Richard 'Ricky' Anderson (cousin once removed, Hawley MN, UCAS) Hunter was never supposed to be an Underberg, but then, that's not the only thing Hunter was never supposed to be. The son of the ambitious, social-climbing Karen Gardiner and Cal Tharaldson, prince of a real estate empire, Hunter was groomed from birth to follow in his father's footsteps throughout childhood, the apple of Karen and Cal's eyes. Until, when he was 13 in 2051, against all his parents' wishes, Hunter underwent goblinization into an Ork. Which was an enormous disappointment to his parents. An Ork was not what they were hoping for with their first child. They withdrew Hunter from school and contacted specialists in 'De-orkinization', putting young Hunter through a series of chemical treatment, prayer fasts and even surgeries that took away his tusks. By the time he was 16, young Hunter had enough of his parents' newfound loathing for him and ran away to live with aunt Flo and uncle Buddy. Their love was conditional but at least it was on offer. They paid off his fawning loyalty and the errands he ran for them in support, a purpose and eventually, surgeries to replace what he had lost (specifically dental surgery to replace the tusks the de-orkinization removed). This is the tragic origin of the remarkably pearly-white tusks he is noted for, replacing the ones he had lost. But for all of that, he found the family he had run away to locate. He was especially close to MacKenzie who was closest to his age and interests. Eventually his service to his new family paid off in their support for his law degree. He returned to represent the Family, eventually setting up a law firm in Grand Forks to look after their interests in Region 2 of the Zone. Especially since Buddy's death, its not just in the courtroom he represents the Family, but negotiating with rival crime syndicates (such as the Misko-ziibi tiwahe of the Tiošpaye and the Winter Cartel), making those deals that Buddy used to make. With his cousin Peyton's death, Hunter has had to take on part of the responsibility for her smuggling operations, mostly in the shipping, buying and border issues. Carlos Garcia "Carhad Wejoto" is a native of Texas, CAS, near the Aztlan border, an Orkish Culture enthusiast and Metahuman Rights activist, who teaches self-defense courses and does political organizing in Region 2. He met Hunter at a social event when Hunter first came to Grand Forks and they've been inseperable ever since, even if Hunter's own commitment issues have stood in their way of them actually marrying. Return to: Underberg Family Category:Ork Category:Underworld Category:People